


54 (Billionths)

by twobirdsonesong



Series: The CC Conversations [1]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there are snippets of crisscolfer conversations in my notes that aren’t enough to ever be a fic, or even a "real" drabble, but that I’m fond enough to not delete. This is the collection of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	54 (Billionths)

“Do you want to know what I learned today?”

 

_“Maybe.”_

 

“Why the concerned face?”

 

_“Because sometimes when you ask me that you proceed to tell me all about the lifespan of monarch butterflies, the beginnings of football, or the variable viscosity of lubricants.”_

 

“All of that is very important information to know.”

 

_“Some more so than others.”_

 

“So do you want to know what I learned today?”

 

_“Is there any way to stop you from telling me?”_

 

“Nope, and thank you for your enthusiasm, by the way, it does wonders for my ego.”

 

_“As if your ego has ever needed boosting.”_

 

“Did you know, Mr. Colfer, that every day is longer than the one that came before it?”

 

_“Well, some days certainly feel longer.”_

 

“No listen, because of the gravitational tug of the moon or something, the earth’s rotation is slowing by 54 billionths of a second a day.”

 

_“Is this one of the those things you learned at the bottom of a bowl?”_

 

“Maybe, but don’t you think that’s crazy? Like, what we think of as time, the things we think of as constant, like the length of the day and the year aren’t actually all that constant, we just make them conform to our human ideas of time.  Doesn’t that just, you know, make you think about your place in the cosmos?”

 

_“It does make me question everything I’ve ever known to be true about how you spend your days.”_

 

“But do you know what’s even better?”

 

_“I get the feeling you’re about to tell me.”_

 

“It means that every day, every single day, I get to spend more time with you than the day before.”

 

_“54 billionths of a second.”_

 

“Every day.”


End file.
